Bonfire Heart
by Lozzimal
Summary: Steve didn't know how he got here... (This is a slash fic, don't like, don't read)


**Bonfire Heart**

**Days like these...**

This is basically an exercise in fluff, mainly to prove to myself that I can still write McDanno fluff!

(note - this has also been uploaded to AO3 already)

* * *

Steve didn't know how he got here, standing on the beach in front of his house in his Navy dress blues but no footwear, in front of a minister and Kamekona with a whole lot of friends behind him. The area was quiet though, despite the amount of people there and he could hear Kamekona's voice clearly. As the Kahuna Pule he was wrapping a lei securely around Steve's hand, intoning Awaiaulu ke aloha, and he reached for another, much smaller hand to wrap the lei around as well - binding their love securely.

He stared at the hand and the small fingers interlocked with his for long moments. It was tiny compared to his, he could wrap his own fingers completely around that wrist, and when his soon to be spouse wanted reassurance or simply reached out to him Steve's huge paw swallowed it whole. A paradox for something that held Steve's entire existence in the small palm.

It looked delicate, the touch of that thumb lightly caressing his own was reassuring, but Steve would never say the owner of that hand was delicate, far from it. He'd been astounded from the moment they had met - astounded, annoyed, intrigued, amused, surprised, infatuated and just bowled over.

Danny had been a breath of fresh air, more like a hurricane blasting into his life at high speed, his personality the storm surge that washed away all of Steve's carefully constructed barriers with one punch. He used words like bullets; they could hurt even worse than being shot, and they could protect Steve as if he had a whole Navy of heavily armed SEALs between him and whoever was attacking him. They could make him feel like the worst person on the planet: "I fell in love with you in that car, McGarrett, and you joke about it. Am I a joke to you as well? The ridiculous haole stupid enough to believe you?" That one had been brought on by comments from Doris and Catherine after the Camaro blew up, and it was the main reason he'd told the pair of women to leave him and Danny alone and not darken their door again.

Then they could make him feel like the luckiest and best person on the face of the Earth when Danny had said: "Of course I'll marry you, you big goof! But don't think that gets you out of doing the paperwork for this clusterfuck," he added, grinning and ducked back out to fire off another couple of rounds at the bank robbers of the day.

That was two months ago and Steve hadn't regretted his snap decision, except when Kono and Mary got involved. That was when his and Danny's plans for a small quiet ceremony were dashed. Their house was filled with Danny's family - all loud, enthusiastic, motor-mouthed Williamses and they'd both been swept along for the ride.

Danny had shown him, again, how loyal he was, and sensible, by packing a couple of bags and taking them both to Chin's, who just laughed and opened his home to them.

Not just then though - for the last four and something years Danny had been proving how loyal he was. Not just pulling Steve out of too many bad situations, (going so far as to turn up in a couple of countries the SEAL had never wanted him to even know about let alone visit) but being beside him through everything from letting him learn about social interactions, through police procedures, dealing with emotions, becoming human, and making him realise he was allowed to just be _Steve_.

In return Danny wanted Steve, with all his faults and flaws, strengths and weaknesses, hopes and fears. He wanted him to be honest with him, and he got angry with the taller man when he wasn't. The Jersey blond had pulled the SEAL, kicking and screaming, from behind his walls, exploded through his compartments and made him a better man.

Steve had spent years where the only 'relationships' he allowed himself were one night stands in different ports or the occasional visit with Cath. Most of his time was spent working, the Navy being his vocation, his family, and he hadn't thought he'd be back in Hawaii for a long time, if ever, but circumstances forced his hand. Danny had made it bearable to start with, he was so different than anyone else, so much personality is a small but perfectly formed package that Steve found himself enjoying his company more and more. Then add Grace into the mix and the Commander was smitten. Cath and his mother hadn't understood the depth of his feelings for his partner and had tried almost everything they could to split them apart. It hadn't worked, they hadn't realised that Steve relished in the challenges Danny bought him daily, and he was happy for the first time in a long time.

He was still bewildered that this man, this firebrand in detective's clothing, had gotten to the heart of him, the very core, and still wanted him, in every way he could and every day.

A squeeze on his captured hand made him look at Danny and pulled him out of his introspection. "You with me?" His partner, lover, spouse asked him quietly, under the other voices.

Steve smiled, one of the 'goofy' ones he knew the man loved - Danny had told him - and reserved just for him, nodded. "Always," he replied easily, the truth, and loved the bright smile he got in return.

And then Kamekona was calling for their attention and he forced his eyes away. Vows time. Danny had refused to go with the run of the mill ones: "been there, done that," he'd told him, and: "since when did we ever do anything by the book?"

Steve remembered laughing at him and telling him he wouldn't mind if Danny actually obeyed him once in a while. Which had got him a bony elbow in the ribs, which had lead to a play fight, which had lead to other things ... That were so inappropriate right now. Especially when Danny was starting.

The smaller man turned to face him, still squeezing his hand, holding a record card in the other, just in case he forgot, and looked up at him with a fond smile. "I, Daniel Michael Williams, promise to love you, protect you, support you, surprise you, share everything with you - whether you like it or not," he added, causing a ripple of laughter behind them. "Talk with you," more laughter. "Look after you, even when you're old and crotchety," making Steve laugh. "I promise to make you laugh like that more often, mother-hen you when you're sick or hurt, and make you praise the day you were lucky enough to meet me." More laughter, and Steve leant forward and pressed a light kiss to the corner of Danny's mouth.

"I already do," he assured him and quickly pulled out his own record card for his own vows. "I, Steven John McGarrett, promise to love you, protect you, support you in every way, listen to you, share everything with you -also whether you want it or not - stop throwing myself into stupid situations," which garnered a snort of laughter from Kono, Danny's best person. "Avoid blowing up Hawaii unless it's really necessary." Sam Denning called out: "hear, hear," on that one and Danny creased up with laughter. "Look after you even when you're grumpy, so, daily, and make you **NOT **regret the day you met me."

"I'll never regret it," Danno reassured him, looking up at him with so much love in his eyes Steve let himself get lost in them. He had never thought anyone, least of all Danny, would ever look at him that way and it had taken him a while to realise what the look had meant.

Kame and the minister swapped words between them, and Steve and Danny only realised they were expected to do something when Chin, Steve's best man, gently nudged his elbow. "Pay attention," he said fondly, but it was difficult for Steve to tear his eyes away from his spouse to the other two people in front of them.

"You're married," the minister told him with a grin while Kame chuckled and nodded beside him. "Kiss your spouse and we can start grilling."

"Yeah, brah," Kame agreed, and who was Steve to argue with that? He could, had and did kiss Danny to distraction, so he did exactly that. Danny, as usual, gave him back as exactly the same and they only broke off when their audience applauded, whistled and yelled their appreciative support.

* * *

Later, after he'd eaten his fill of surf and turf, danced a few songs with his in-laws, actually blushed in embarrassment at a couple of speeches Chin, Danny and Snakebite (one of his Navy SEAL buddies who'd come) regaled the throng with. He'd stuffed his face, drank a bit too much and was now slouched in a chair with Chin on one side and his husband on the other, beer in one hand. He smiled at his mellow spouse and reached for his hand, interlocking their fingers out of habit. "You okay, Babe?" he asked him quietly.

Danny grinned and nodded. "Perfect," he assured him and squeezed his fingers. "You?" Steve nodded but his reply was cut off by some raucous laughter nearby. Danny's Dad, Adam and Stan seemed to have bonded over the grill earlier and now the three were sharing filthy jokes with each other, the brother in laws, and Kono of all people. Rachel and Clara, Danny's Mom, watched on from a couple of seats nearby, Grace asleep between them, still in her flower girl dress, Sam and his wife were slow dancing on the beach by the shore and Leilani and Kame's partner were chatting with Danny's sisters and Mary nearby. "I'm perfect too," the Commander replied. Danny, jacket now off, tie gone too, nodded as well. "I know," he agreed.

That was true, Steve thought to himself as he studied him, the guy did know. He understood him better than anyone else and had fought for him, fought with him, challenged him every day, accepted him, mostly, looked at him as if he was the second most precious thing on the planet, and loved him. So hell yes, it was perfect. He grinned and leant closer to him. "You want to call a cab and head to the hotel?" he asked him, putting on his most lascivious expression.

Danny laughed at the face and nodded. "Any time, Smooth Dog. Don't forget we need to say aloha to everyone before we leave."

Steve snorted and pulled out his phone, now filled with photos Kono had taken for him, budging the official photographer out of the way in some cases. The hotel was a gift from the Governor, a week there, all expenses paid. Adam had then agreed to lend them his Sunseeker yacht for another couple of weeks while Rachel and Stan had agreed to let Grace go with them on their cruise around the islands. Steve had arranged all that, Danny was only aware something was going on when Adam had told his spouse earlier that "everything was all arranged," but he couldn't get anything out of either of them about it.

Three weeks off was a luxury, two weeks with Grace after a week on their own, sequestered in a five star hotel with room service. It was an excellent way to start the rest of his life - a life he felt only started once he'd met Danny.

Steve called for the pre-arranged cab. He couldn't wait.

End

* * *

_Bonfire Heart, _song written by James Blunt, was actually the inspiration for this, I think it could be written about Steve and Danny so I just padded it out a bit. Title from that too.


End file.
